Fierce Destructive Battle!
Plot Mirayo looks down at Momoringo before looking over to the remaining fighters as Yukirieza and Shabbet collide fists as they attempt to punch each while they respectively knock away Osumim and Nargent with their tails. Yukirieza decides to start taking the fight seriously and proceeds to transform into his Metal form sending his opponent crashing into the battle arena of Baba's Palace. Shabbet stands back up transforms into Super Saiyan 4 before proceeding to punch Yukirieza in the jaw and sends him flying into a mountain. Nargent proceeds to shout Golden Flash Strike and strikes Shabbet in the stomach - sending him crashing into the cliffs below as Osumim fires a ki blast at both Nargent and Yukirieza, and knocks the two back. Shabbet begins to power up as he reveals that he has since improved his power and abilities as he transforms into his Metal form. Shabbet uses Death Flash against Yukirieza, however, the energy wave is deflected towards Nargent, but the Universe 10 warrior manages to kick it towards Osumim only for it to be redirected back at Shabbet. Yukirieza looks over to Osumim as he states that he too has trained extensively to improve himself. He lands on a mountainous pillar on the mountainous floating Island and begins to power. He states that he is now going to show them the fruits of his training as he continues to power up causing numerous lightning sparks to burst off him and a heavy gust of wind begins to emerge. Geysers of water burst from the ground and surround him as a massive fissure appears on the Floating Island and jets of flames begin to shoot out from him. The power continues as massive storms fill the entire area of Floor 4. Eventually, Osumim generates a large explosion of energy that causes a cloud of dust to cover, however, he flies upward revealing to have grown four extra tails and tells his opponents that he call he simply calls the form Five-Tails. Osumim lands a devastating punch to Nargent's gut before darting towards Yukirieza and punches him in the face. Nargent stands back up with the intent on continuing the fight before passing out and is declared eliminated Osumim, Shabbet, and Yukirieza looks on as he is removed from the battle site as they prepare to battle against each other as Mirayo decides to not join them and simply wait for the two that are eliminated. All three of the fighters collide fists with one another resulting in a massive shockwave that shatters the floating island containing Baba's Palace and most of the alien city. Three proceed to clash with each other as they continue to punch each other in the face as they heavily wound each other with each punch. Osumim begins to charging his Final Vixen Cannon and raises his hand to his opponent. Osumim promises to end the battle with his next attack as Yukirieza prepares his Shadow Beam and Shabbet prepares his Death Flash as each of them stare down each other. The three of them fire their energy waves at each other causing a triple energy clash with neither of them letting up causing Baba's Section to crumble away while the mountains begin to melt away from the heat of Osumim's energy wave while the Alien City section begins to split apart. As neither of them are letting up - the collision of energy attacks expand into a large energy sphere that almost swallows the entirety of Floor 4 as Shabbet uses his remaining hand to use Corona Flash to unleash an energy wave version of Corona Mass Eradication. However, energy clash eventually cancels out as a massive explosion swallowing all fighters including Mirayo. The only section that remains is the Asteroid floating island and several sections of the Alien City. Appearances Characters *Mirayo *Momoringo *Yukirieza *Osumim *Shabbet *Nargent Locations *Floor 4 Transformations *Cosmic Evolution *Super Saiyan 4 *Fivetails Battles *Yukirieza (Base/Metal Super) vs. Nargent vs. Osumim vs. Shabbet (Base/Metal) *Yukirieza (Metal Super) vs Osumim (Base/Fivetails) vs. Shabbet (Metal) Category:Fanga